


the missing stormclouds

by Tamari



Series: Memory Shredded [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, Generational Trauma, Indigenous characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sarain, Story within a Story, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: The belly of Kalasin’s story.
Relationships: Kalasin jian Wilima & Thayet jian Wilima, Kalasin jian Wilima/Adigun jian Wilima
Series: Memory Shredded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the missing stormclouds

_  
“You don’t have anything  
if you don’t have the stories.”_  
(Leslie Marmon Silko, _Ceremony_ )

  
  
On quiet nights, Kalasin tells the story. Thayet listens — a babe in arms, a child in bed, a young woman in suspense.  
  
This is the story Kalasin tells:  
  
  
One sunrise, Alasis of the Hau Ma gave birth to a daughter. She was called Kalasin, after the mountain stream. Alasis taught Kalasin their ways and their stories. But Kalasin’s gaze strayed often to the fields, where her horse waited.  
  
One sunrise, when Kalasin was sixteen, Alasis died. A band of lowlanders were hunting antelope, but they found Alasis instead.  
  
The Hau Ma were angry, and lowlanders came. The youngest was Adigun, the son of the jin Wilima warlord. Adigun hated the K’mir. But he saw Kalasin’s beautiful face, her broken heart, and he wanted her.  
  
Kalasin knew about power. If she married Adigun, she could change the lowlanders' minds about the K’mir. She could stop the violence that killed her mother.  
  
One sunset, Kalasin married Adigun. Then she had a daughter. Adigun was angry, and the priests prayed daily for an heir. But Kalasin loved her daughter, loved her with a fierceness like hoofbeats. Thayet gave Kalasin the strength to do what she must.  
  
  
(Who would tell the story, after?) 


End file.
